


Secrets in Sickness

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Little Yuuri, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sick Yuuri, adorable yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri gets sick from the Russian weather. Victor makes him feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> This was a request from another anon. I'll upload a little now and the rest on Saturday at the latest! 
> 
> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Also, there are sooo many adorable artworks for these fics! The users on Tumblr by the names of weird-blog pastel-on-ice and aurelia-baby are all very talented and I strongly encourage you to check them out for some cute little Yuuri art!

Yuuri knew he was sick immediately after waking up. His head felt like it had been kicked in, one nostril felt like the desert while the other felt like Niagra Falls, and he was both hot and cold at the same time. 

"Yuuri? Sweetie are you okay?" Victor asked groggily. 

Yuuri realized he had been quietly whimpering next to Victor's ear. "S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you. I just don't feel goo-" he was cut off by a coughing fit that left a sharp pain in his chest. 

Victor was awake and out of bed in a second. Yuuri watched him leave only to return a minute later with a water bottle. 

Yuuri took it and sucked a deep gulp of the cool liquid into his mouth. It relieved the itch in his throat but didn't do much to help his other aches. 

"We aren't going to practice today. You're too sick." Victor says getting his phone from the nightstand. 

"Nooooo! I'm fine! We can practice!" Yuuri tried to roll out of bed but Victor slowly lowered him down onto the bed. 

"Shhhh. It's fine, Yuuri! It's just one day." Victor said sending a quick text to Yurio. 

Yuuri pouted but felt another fit brewing in his chest. "This is my fault. I didn't listen when you said to come inside. Now I'm sick and we can't practice because i wanted to play in the snow."

Victor tossed his phone to the side and cuddled up to Yuuri. "It's not your fault, dear. You aren't used to the cold weather here. You were bound to get sick sometime."

Yuuri sighed. He really hated being sick. 

Victor pecked his cheek and stood after a while. "Let's get you in the bath. It'll lower your fever and help with your sore muscles."

It was supposed to be a normal bath, but Victor couldn't resist adding bubble bath and toys. Yuuri felt himself slip into little mode before he could stop it. Small giggles tumbled from those soft beautiful lips as well as hard coughs that shook his form. 

Victor sighed sadly as he washed Yuuri from head to toe. He hated seeing his little Katsudon so sick. 

When the bath was over, Victor dried Yuuri and dressed him. 

The clothes came in the form of a pull-up (one of the thicker ones they used when Yuuri was especially little), a pair of pajama bottoms with poodles, and one of Victor's shirts. The sleeves dipped past his wrist and Yuuri looked adorable as he flapped them around. 

Victor settled Yuuri down on the couch with plenty of blankets and movies to watch. 

He then went into the kitchen to make some nice chicken soup. 

When the food was ready, he found Yuuri cuddling with Makkachin on the couch and sucking his thumb. 

"I have some nice warm soup for you, my little dove." 

Yuuri popped his head up and made grabby hands for the tray in Victor's hands. "Foods!"

Victor chuckled and sat next to the boy while placing the tray on his own lap.

He took his time feeding Yuuri every last bite. The younger man smiled happily. "Daddy, can I has juice?" 

Victor forced himself not to tackle the boy with kisses. "Of course, little one! I'll be right back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to suggest scenarios! I love writing little Yuuri!!!!

When Victor grabs a sippy cup, he makes sure to grab the one with a hidden medicine compartment. He pours a dose of couch medicine into it before pouring in some orange juice. 

The idea was actually very good. The little one would drink the medicine first without realizing it and then would receive the juice to wash the taste of medicine away. 

Yuuri didn't know Victor had gotten the cup, and that would make this easier.

He walked back into the living room to see Yuuri wiping his nose on his arm. "No, baby! That's icky. You need to use tissues!" 

The sippy cup forgotten, Victor grabbed a few tissues from the coffee table and wiped at Yuuri's nose. The Japanese boy whined and resisted, but Victor got him cleaned up soon enough. "There you go, little one!"

He handed the cup to Yuuri and watched as he flipped onto his back and put the cup to his mouth. A few suckles in and Yuuri seemed to notice something was off, but it was too late. The next sip was delicious orange juice and he seemed to forget all about the nasty medicine.

The medicine seemed to make Yuuri sleepy as he was knocked out in 10 minutes flat. 

Victor wrapped him in plenty of blankets and made sure he was comfortable before cleaning up.

There wasn't much to do, but Victor was constantly checking on his sleeping fiancé. 

The dishes from the night before were done, the laundry was washed dried and put away, and Victor still felt restless. That was, until someone knocked on the front door. 

When he opened it, Yuri Plisetsky stood on the other side armed with a few plastic bags. "Let me in." 

 

Victor stepped aside and let the shorter man come inside. "What brings you here, Yurio?" 

Yuri bristles at the nickname, but doesn't mention it for once. 

"You haven't killed him yet, have you?" He said noticing the silence.

"Who? Yuuri? No, he's just napping." 

Yurio nods and walks into the kitchen and Victor was glad he was too short to reach the cabinet that held the sippy cups and childish utensils Yuuri uses. 

The Russian Yuri picks up the medicine on the counter and reads it. "This is the shit you're giving him?" He scoffs.

"Yes. The pharmacist recommend it." Victor explained and was surprised as Yuri poured it all down the drain. 

"Of course a pharmacist would recommend this. It'll keep Yuuri so sick you'll have to go back for more. Might as well be giving him watered down poison. And it tastes like piss." He pulled several things from the bags and spread them into the counter. 

"Aren't you supposed to be with Yakov practicing?" Victor asked as Yuri started boiling water for what seemed like tea. 

Yurio glared at the other Russian. "I told Yakov I was going to make sure you didn't poison the fatso. He agreed to let me take a day off." 

Victor brushed off the insults as Yuri prepares several cups of tea. 

"How long has Yuuri been asleep?" He asks.

Victor doesn't notice the slip in his speech as he explains how long Yuuri's been asleep.

"Idiot! You can't let him sleep that long! He'll never be able to sleep regularly!"

"I thought rest was good for the sick!"

"Rest! Yes! Rest doesn't mean sleep! More sleep than normal is fine, but not hours upon hours!" 

Yuri strutted into the living room and up to the mound of blankets. "At least you did one thing right." 

Victor watched as he set a surprisingly gentle hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Thankfully, he wasn't sucking his thumb.

"Hey, wake up! Come on, piggy! Up and at 'em!" He said.

Yuuri whined and stretched as he opened his eyes. 

Yurio watched him sit up and walked over to the pile of movies. "No wonder Yuuri went to sleep. These movies are boring. Victor! Go get the tea and the small bag." 

When Victor leaves, Yurio crouches in front of Yuuri. "You feeling okay?" 

Yuuri was surprised by Yurio's change in attitude and tried to keep his little side in check. "Y-Yeah."

Yurio internally winced at Yuuri's scratchy voice. He took the tray of tea from Victor as he arrived and handed a cup to Yuuri. "Drink it. You'll feel better." 

Yuuri sipped at the warm liquid and hummed as it soothed his throat. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Yurio hummed in acknowledgement as he sipped his own cup. 

When Yuuri finished Yurio grabbed a small bottle from the bag and filled the small cup that came with it with a blue liquid. "Drink this. It actually tastes like bubblegum." 

Yuuri huffed but drank the liquid down like a shot. He was actually surprised that it tasted like bubblegum. He tells Yurio as much. 

Yurio scoffs. "I'm not a liar, fatso." The nickname is not spit with its usual malice. 

"My grandpa used to give me the stuff when I was sick. It works like a charm without the disgusting taste." 

During Yurio's explanation, Victor noticed Yuuri shifting uncomfortably. He probably needed to be changed after all the liquid he's ingested all day. 

"Yuuri, let's get you into something more comfortable." 

Yurio watches at Yuuri walks over to Victor in confusion. He's already wearing pajamas...

The younger of the three brushed it off and grabbed yet another thing from the bag. "Oi! Rub this onto his chest!" He tossed the container to Victor and said older man catches it.

He then leads Yuuri into their bedroom.

 

Yuuri lays down onto the changing mat Victor spreads out and watched as his pants are removed and his soaked pull-up is exposed. 

"You really needed to go! You're so wet! I think you almost leaked!" Victor teased. 

"Daddy... Don't say that. 's embarrassin'." 

Victor changes Yuuri with sure gentle movements. And soon, he was in a fresh pull-up and was letting Victor rub the mint smelling paste into his chest. It relieved the pressure in his lungs and helped his breathing. 

The pair then walked hand in hand back into the living room. 

"About time. I was about to send a search party. I've put in a movie; one that doesn't suck." 

They settle onto the couch with Victor all the way to the left with Yuuri curled into his side. Yurio is comfortable on the other end of the couch. Various blankets are tossed over them all. 

About half way through the movie, Yurio makes a bowl of popcorn and hands Yuuri a handful of gummies. 

"These are vitimin c gummies. They'll help you get better." 

Yuuri chews the gummies without protest and nibbles on the popcorn.

They watch movies until the sun sets and Victor makes more chicken soup. Yurio doesn't insult him for once and makes Yuuri take more medicine. Yuuri, by this point, is feeling a lot better and sips his soup happily. 

His movements are clumsy however and a little of the soup dribbles onto his shirt. Victor acts quickly and wipes it away before it can cause too much of a problem and wipes the rest of Yuuri's mouth as well.

Yurio rolls his eyes and pays more attention to the movie. He really didn't want to see the two lovebirds flirting.

Yuuri whined at the napkin pressing against his face and is glad when it's gone. 

Yurio waits for the movie to finish before he stands and stretches. 

"I'm going home now. I expect you both to be at practice tomorrow." 

Both males on the couch nod. 

"Thank you, Yurio! I feel a lot better!"

The Russian punk nodded and placed a gentle hand on Yuuri's shoulder before leaving. 

Yuuri waits until the door closes before sighing and popping his thumb into his mouth once more with a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want Yurio around, it was just that...He wanted to be little. 

Victor smiled down at the adorable Japanese boy. "Feel better, baby boy?" 

Yuuri nods and cuddles up close to the Russian. "I feew vewy good." He lisps. 

Victor can't help but coddle him. He was so happy that Yurio was able to help. 

Yuuri was so special to him and he couldn't bear to see him so sick. But now, he didn't have to worry about it. Yuuri was better and happy. And that's all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also check me out if you want. My url is dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet.tumblr.com!


End file.
